


Reading

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash is a slow reader. Maine has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt on tumblr, getting the writing inspiration going again ahead of fluff week! The prompt was for 'reading together'!

“Hey! I wasn’t done with that page yet!”

Maine turned their attention away from their data-pad, looking at Wash with one eyebrow raised. Wash looked right back at them, mimicking their confused expression.

“What?”

“Really.”

Wash huffed, “Yes really! I didn’t finish reading that page!”

Maine sighed, ruffling his hair. Wash scrunched up his face and gave them a playful smack on the chest for their trouble, which of course barely phased the larger agent as they simply pressed the button to go back a page. Wash was quick to settle back into his previous position, his head tucked into the crook of Maine’s neck, once the page had reverted. Maine could do little but sigh and shake their head, pressing a kiss to his now mussed up blonde hair.

It was a good thirty seconds later that Wash finally gave the nod for them to turn to the next page. Maine did so with a soft huff of ‘finally’, which earned them a nudge, and settled back to read the next page.

“I bet the butler did it.”

Maine wrapped their arm around Wash’s head, burying it more against his neck and covering his face. Wash laughed, tugging their hand away.

“Hey!”

“Reading.”

“I _am_ reading. I’m just saying,” Wash retorted, looking back to the page as soon as his face was free. Maine didn’t reply, their eyes flickering back and forth across the page as they read. Wash watched them for a moment, before settling back into his comfortable position and doing the same.

There was silence in the room for the next minute or so as Maine finished reading the page, and then waited for Washington to finish. The only sound was that of their breathing, and of Maine’s heartbeat in Wash’s ear where his head lay against them. That is, until Wash nodded for the page to be turned.

“Sorry, I’m a super slow reader. You can keep going on your own if you want,” He said, looking up at his partner. Maine glanced down at them, expression blank, “I don’t want to slow you down. Just tell me if I’m right and the butler did it.”

With that he promptly buried his head into Maine’s chest, closing his eyes and listening to the beat of their heart.

Maine watched him for a moment, glancing at their book and then back at the man lying on his chest a few times before letting out a sigh. They tapped Wash on the head, sitting up and putting the data-pad on the bed beside them. Wash looked up, somewhat confused, until Maine raised their hands.

First extended their index finger on both hands, drawing circles in the air in front of them with each hand going the opposite direction to the other. Then they laid their hands flat, pressing them palm to palm and opening them like a book, before finally pointing at Wash.

Wash grinned. Maine chuckled.

“Get comfortable,” They said, picking the data-pad back up and sitting up. Moments later they felt a weight on their lap, and glanced past their data-pad to see Wash laying there with his head on their legs. They chuckled again, responding simply by laying the pad down on his chest. Wash didn’t see bothered by it, so Maine began to sign as they read.

Watching Maine’s hands moving was calming. Wash could understand every word just fine, and Maine was the most expressive signer that Wash had ever had the pleasure of knowing which only made the whole thing more enjoyable. What was even better was that now he was able to keep up with them as they read through the story. And so, this time, the silence was disturbed by only the sound of their breathing, and the soft, rumbling purring noise that escaped Wash as he relaxed.


End file.
